With Grace! Sanshu Middle School Cultural Festival
is an event from the mobile game Yuki Yuna is a Hero: A Sparkling Flower. Summary : Note: Older Sonoko will be referred to as '''Sonoko' and younger Sonoko will be Sonocchi. Yuki Yuna will be referred to as Yuna, and any other characters with the name "Yuna" will be addressed by their surnames.'' Chapter 1 Normal Mode It is September and the arrival of autumn makes Yuna wistful, as it was also autumn when the Hero Club arrived in the special world. This gives Fu an idea to hold a cultural festival. When the others receive word of the club's plans, they gather to discuss ideas. Nogi Sonoko suggests they perform a play and offers to write the script, but Fu rejects her. She explains that all clubs' performances will be evaluated and the winner will receive an "all-you-can-eat ticket at Kameya for one day". She proposes, therefore, that they should host a maid cafe, and the others agree. Togo and Sumi are tasked with cooking, Utano and Mito are tasked with choosing the ingredients that Sonoko and Sonocchi provide. However, the mountain on which the ingredients grow is in unreclaimed territory, so the heroes must proceed with caution when obtaining them. The next day, the girls arrive at the mountain at dawn. As they prepare to pick mushrooms, a swarm of Vertexes appear, and the heroes must multitask and fight while obtaining ingredients. Once they return with plenty of mushrooms and fruits, Togo, Sumi, and Fu go into the home economics room to cook. Hard Mode Curious about Togo's and Fu's cooking skills, Sumi decides to watch each of them prepare their food in the hopes of learning something. She finds that Togo has prepared Japanese sweets, which have a very exquisite taste. Fu and Gin, who is only there to steal food, have a taste as well and agree on its deliciousness. At the same time, Fu is cooking an assortment of mushroom dishes, like tempura and mushroom rice. Sumi and Gin have a taste and agree that Fu's dishes are also well done. This ignites a burst of competitiveness within Sumi and, not to be outdone, she begins vigorously preparing several dishes and orders Gin to try every last one of them. Chapter 2 Normal Mode After settling on interior decorations and music for the club room, the girls decide that since they have planned a cafe for the cultural festival, they should wear waitress outfits. They run into an issue, however, when Togo and Sumi announce that they have run out of ingredients, most notably matsutake mushrooms. In order to retrieve more ingredients and complete the other preparations in time, they split up into two teams. The "clothing team", consisting of Sekka, Sonoko, Hinata, Takashima, Sumi, Anzu, Mito, and Itsuki, is tasked with creating the interior decorations and the waitress outfits. Meanwhile, the "food team" returns to the mountain to gather more food to find that there are more Vertexes present than last time. They try to find another place on the mountain that does not have as many Vertexes, but they decide it will be easier to simply battle them instead. Once they return to the club room, they find that everything else is in order for their cafe to open for business. Hard Mode The girls are disappointed that they only made second place in the contest; even so, they decide to celebrate their successful cafe. Takashima and Yuna bring some okonomiyaki from one of the other classrooms to share with the other club members. Fu asks if any customers flirted with any of the waitresses, and is surprised when everyone is silent. Karin recalls someone trying to talk to Wakaba, but Sonoko says that Hinata drove them away. Wakaba says that she saw Sekka talking to an older man, but she responds that she was simply trying to cheer him up. Natsume received attention as well, primarily from other girls. According to Sekka, customers also flirted with Yuna and Karin, but both of them were too oblivious to notice. Navigation Category:Scenario